


Busting Out

by Missy



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Supervillains, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Triana's got the opportunity to attend an excellent magic school in Australia but must deal with her mother's disappointment and concern.





	

“Do you really think I’ll be good enough to move up a level in spellcasting this year?” Triana was, as always, self-critical, chewing on the end of her pen as she judged her own grades and found them lacking.

The Outrider hovered over her shoulder, re-reading her transcription. “Actually, you’re casting at a level slightly higher than the one your mother used to cast at.” He smirked. “If you keep up with this you’re going to be one hell of a great magic worker, Triana.”

She smiled. Triana had honestly had some reservations about the Outrider back when he’d first gotten together with her mother. Now that she’d gotten to know him, it was easy enough to see that he was a caring guy – at least when it came to the family. She doubted he would turn back the hands of time and kill futuristic apes for her like her father would, but he did care enough about her to want her to be happy and confident. 

“So when are we going to tell Mom I’m going to be moving thousands of miles away to Australia?”

He winced. “Probably never.” She laughed. “I’ll just conjure up a clay Triana! She’ll never be the wiser.”

“You give mom less credit than my dad does.” 

He shook his head. “Never let it be said that I don’t respect your mother’s boundless energy and incomparable skills. In fact she quite frightens me, on her worst days.”

Triana didn’t persue that line of thought, instead simply nodding her head and gathering up the paper. “If we want to start working on her,” she said, “I guess we’re going to have to start now.”

*** 

Unfortunately the words ‘never’ and ‘forget about it’ were permanently ensconced within Titania’s vocabulary. Triana winced as her mother read the Outrider the riot act.

“What if she gets hurt?” she asked. “We have so many enemies – even Byron does. How can you promise me she’ll stay safe?”

“Because,” he said, “her casting levels are off the charts. I do believe our daughter can handle herself.”

“Please, mom?” Triana begged. “I’ll be working with the top spellcasters in the field – and I can go with that minor in archeology and start digging bones up. It’ll be amazing! And I’ll be able to take care of myself – no chaperones, nobody looking over my

“There are thousands of Guild members in Australia just dying to find someone like you to arch, Triana.” Titania shook her head. “You’re just going to have to prove yourself to me thoroughly, young lady.”

“I’d be proud to do that.”

The only question was: how. And in what way would she have to prove herself to both her mother and her stepfather?

*** 

It was an ordinary day when her econ professor was kidnapped by two men wearing thick ninja masks and blue sparkly capes. It took Triana four tries with her phone ap to finally track down the name of the kidnappers – The Starkillers. They were new on the block, and their idea of a good time involved kidnapping professors to try to extract their knowledge through any means necessary. Most of the time that resulted in some ugly, uncomfortable and downright deadly shenanigans. 

Triana had to shore up her fears before she went looking for the man. She didn’t really like economics, but saving a life seemed a lot more important than any petty squabble she could call to mind.

*** 

The warehouse was old and dank, and she could only smell mildew and hear the sound of electrodes crackling as she got closer and closer to rescuing he poor professor.

All it took to accomplish that feat was a little bit of magic. A few whispered words, an intense concentration – the slightest bit of slight of hand - a few hair-singing explosions. She punched one of the thieves in his oversized nose, and kicked the other square between his blankly staring eyes. In the end she managed to rescue her professor before his brain was drained, leaving a trail of sequins in her wake.

He responded to her aggressive display of bravado by passing out at her feet.

**** 

“Have you thought about what you’d like your code name to be?” 

Triana shrugged her shoulders. “I still don’t know if I want to have my own order. Maybe I’ll just be a floater for awhile.”

Her mother sighed. “All right, Triana. You proved your point. You’re much less fragile than I thought you were.” 

“So do I get to go to Australia?”

“Yes,” her mother said. “But I don’t think you’ll be going alone.”

 

“Why?”

*** 

“Pumpkin! I have just seen the most fascinating group of buzzards!! They keep circling the student residence hall as if searching for something. But what? And WHOM??!”

Triana didn’t bother to question her father. Sometimes it was better just to go with his birdwatching findings for sometimes they included something fresh and interesting.

And to grab her book of spells and keep them close to her heart, of course.


End file.
